deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beauty and the Tryst/@comment-3041875-20161210213320
Strong episode. Like last episode, I pretty much liked all the stories, but unlike last episode, I was entertained till the end, and none of the stories seemed to drag at all. The Good - Funny, I remember doing BuzzFeed's "How Privileged Are You?" quiz. Great teaser, with Selena taking the quiz so seriously, and Josh thinking back on all the times he was discriminated, proving her wrong, and amusing how angry it made Selena. I loved the scene of them clothes shopping together, with Selena finding offence in everything, whether it's clothes too revealing on a woman or not revealing enough. Josh and Selena singing the song was pretty funny and I liked how that story ended. I enjoyed Joanna finding out Joe's been released from prison. Her driving was amusing, and Joanna actually being a friend to Ali was nice to see. I really liked her confrontation to Joe, and I'm very happy with Joe's reaction. Of course, he's angry, thinks Joanna's a monster and thinks she should be in prison, so good to see that. My one question was if Joe was so angry why he wouldn’t he try and bring Joanna to justice, so I was pleased when he went over and tried to get her to confess on tape. I suspected they'd get back together from the flashes, but hoped Joe wasn't just going to forgive her, so was happy enough with the ending; it's clear there is a strong connection there, despite Joe's anger, so I'm curious as to how they will progress, considering there's still so much to work through. Overall, good stuff for these characters, and they remain two of the strongest in the series. Rochelle is always great, funny how stereotypical the family are and how she always brings up slavery as a reason as to why Joe shouldn’t be afraid of hard labour, not like she was ever doing such labour herself. Funny Aliza just shouting, "Some white bitch is here to see you." Their mystery continues to interest me. All-around, good stuff for the Little's. I didn’t realise at the end of last episode that Eli believed the lying detector, I just thought he was frustrated that it hadn’t worked. Therefore, in fact, there was development from this story last episode, so I apologise, and retract the criticism from last episode's review on this story. I enjoyed Eli apologising to Rena, and I like how he's decided to help Rena with his YouTube video, which was another interesting development for Rena's story last episode. I loved Rena thanking "all those who submitted" after he finished reading the questions he wrote himself, very true to his character. I enjoyed how the story connected to his and Liz's relationship, resulting in their affair being put across the internet by livestream. I then enjoyed Liz distracting Eli while Rena got rid of the evidence, and Eli finding the whip hopefully provides a little development for where the story could go next. I, too, was at first worried that someone else may have seen the video and it'd come back to bite Rena and Liz (which I suppose is still a possibility), but I, too, figured hardly anyone woulda been watching, and it was funny to see Liz address this so bluntly. I enjoyed the butlers looking at Josh's snapchat at the bar and attempting to discuss more everyday things rather than what serious troubles they were experiencing. Nice to see them in more everyday setting. I'm glad Ben and Ali's conflict was put to an end, and I liked Ben bringing up Jennifer. I'm curious about Jennifer's return. The Bad - Ali even getting insulted over Ben's comment about Joanna's drinking just showed how ridiculous she was being. The whole conflict was an annoying extension of a story I didn't like or really understand last episode. Glad it's over. Observations - I'm intrigued by Silvia's overall story this season. Her appearances this episode didn't particularly hold my interest that much, but there wasn't anything bad about them - she was just there. Not necessarily a bad thing; I'd rather she was in the background until she's important to the episode's main stories, rather than not appear until so. Best Butler - Other than Ben, I really enjoyed all the butlers throughout the episode, and thought all their stories were done well. I'm going to go with Josh, though, because his interactions with Selena were probably my favourite of the episode. Joanna and Joe were also excellent, but I probably appreciated Joanna's character more than Joe's in their story, but both were great. Also was entertained by Rena's throughout. Overall - Very good episode. Very good stories from Joe, Josh and Rena, and I'm curious about where Jennifer's return will lead.